Moon Flower
One normal day for Eugene. Raking and pulling the weeds out of The Mansion yard, taking the dead weeds to the compost heap and feeding the Gits: a squirmy-like worm, only much thicker (like a slug). The yard was early morning. Powerful sunbeams shone as if it were a fiery hot day already, reflecting the sweat from Eugenes busy forehead into the eyes of anybody that may see, blinding them from the work he progressively never gets finished. Today was a special day and unlike the usual horror, this one is somewhat different. Eugene had come of age quickly, he was tall, yet short and sunken-chested, strong African features were as obvious as his pristine uniform, in a shiny black four-button suit over a white silk T-shirt, brown mesh loafers with a complimenting brown sock combination. Eugene had been troubled lately and tended to the yard to find peace of mind but could never truly find it. Standing at the glorious window that looked out upon the whole yard was Grubinf. Grubinf A pig-like creature. Gray/blue tinted skin, about 4 feet tall with a flurry of reptile-like bumps all over its skin. Grubinf's face is very scrunched up, much like a pit bull trying to lick food from its forehead, only with small, stubby flesh-tusks that would transpire and leak gassy fluids from its face when something is wrong. With 5,000 eyes and a superior brain, with the strength of a 32-wheeler truck at full-speed, Grubinf is not to be played with. Grubinf had taken over the security systems as they were being replaced - he is said to be like God to some of the occupants here - 5,000 eyes and a mind to comprehend everything it watches and store in explicit detail, very ideal. For the month and half Eugene had been working in the yard, Grubinf would watch, almost in bliss at how natural he works that rake and how the beams off-of his sweat beads blinds almost all 5,000 eyes. Eugene would work all day and pack up around 11pm when the crickets are out. To retire to his dorm room on Corridor #23 with a bottle of something or other and some basic sleeping meds. Every day seemed to take Eugene under, until one morning when Grubinf reacted unnaturally. Eugene had been naturally working and Grubinf had to report to Head Office. With no eyes on him, Eugene was now free. The patch of grass in which Eugene had been working on, a glorious flower bed. Blood-red sunflowers surrounded by blue daisies, speckled with purple stems with a confetti-like yellow spree of rainbow coloured scents. It was beautiful. In the middle was an outline square patch of soil, and in the middle of that was one spectacular plant. It had the body of a fluent vine, green, tangled with a blonde-bind that reached to the flower head. Dusty and pale, the flowers face, as if looking at mine, twitching and speckled glossy dust across the skittle-covered yard. Huge curly-tipped petals stretched from the face, a burning orange razorlined with silver and black shone from each leaf. A tag carrying a small envelope hung from a small arm-stem labelling the plant 'Moon Flower', it read: A moon flower is a plant made up of perfect gardening and human remains. It is called moon flower because it is extremely rare and grows only in moonlight. I have worked hard to make this patch and believe it will cure the worst of cancers for at least the next 10 years. The downside, is for it to work I had to kill myself and use my remains. I am sick of this job, sick of drinking myself to sleep, sick of life. I now pass myself on to whomever may come across this rare plant, and for now may I, rest in peace. - Eugene. To this day, Eugene will be sorely missed. We'll miss his originality, his mopping accuracy and his crushing stare that could kill a kitten. Unlike Barry, Eugene was actually worth his job - it was just a shame he didn't like it. He left us with a gift that no man could recreate. And, as for Grubinf who remembers Eugenes emotional last days, has retired to the pig-farm with the other pigs, eating scraps and living happily ever after.